


Cunt of Armageddon

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Polyamory, Relationship Venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A foreigner makes her way to Grillby's bar where she vents about her experiencing. Having traveled 6 hours by plane to be given unrealistic expectations of the relationship... and learning the hard way that perhaps 10 years of distance is just too much.





	Cunt of Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: CURSING (lots of it) and mentions of drug use (not by patron but by others).

The stoic bartender slowly rotated the glass in his hand as the rag rubbed against the sparkling edge. Flames licking the sides as his fingers caressed the smooth tumbler before placing it down next to the others. It was a slow night at the bar, given it was a weekday so he mostly only received the regular drunks that would come in and stay entirely until closing time to avoid their miserable lives at home. By now Grillby was used to the human customers, the stares he got at first as he would answer them seemingly without a mouth. The flame elemental rather enjoyed the quiet atmosphere that the bar currently had.

The quiet was broken the moment a young woman barged thru the door. The cool Canadian air following her as if urging her closer to the flame monster which only stopped when she plopped down at an empty stool and the door behind her finally closed. Eyes red, it was obvious as she sniffled that something had recently upset her. Not dressed like the normal patrons, he quirked a brow as she shrugged off the backpack and slid it down to her feet. At this moment she looked up and saw the dazzling orange flame bartender and a quick startled look came over her eyes.

Pulling out her American passport, she flipped it open so he could see her age although he didn’t ask. The legal drinking age here was 19 and from how she held herself, the worry lines etching her face, and the wad of money that had accompanied the passport it was obvious she was much older than 19.

“Do you have rumch-“ she broke off as if reconsidering her drink options and scanning the bar behind him. The voice was rough, perhaps from crying but chances were it was something more. Normally Grillby wasn’t curious but he adjusted his spectacles with his index finger before moving so she could get a full glance of his wares.

With a heavy sigh, she resigned to another drink choice. “Dead Nazi and a glass of water.”

A curt nod of his head was his reply as he grabbed the Jägermeister and Rumple Minze, pouring them equally into a shaker and ice before dumping them into a shot glass for her. Taking it to her, he handed her the glass accompanied by water before going back to polishing a new tumbler. His dark eyes going to watch as she knocked back the drink as smoothly as many of his more seasoned patrons would.

The glass hit the counter with a smack as she finished it and pointed at the empty glass, silence passed as he repeated the pouring process and was astonished as she knocked it back just as quickly as the first. Three ounces of alcohol gone in the matter of two minutes. With the glass back on the counter she let out a soft sigh that Grillby recognized immediately, it was the sound a person that needed an ear.

Leaning over the counter, he places his elbows on the polished surface to make sure she was aware she had his undivided attention. There wasn’t anyone else in the bar right now anyways, so what harm would it do to give her the ear she so desperately needed.

“’Isten…” she mumbled as she looked up at the bartender, obviously the effects of the alcohol starting to set in. “If I’m gonna be sharin… ya need to pour me a beer. Darkest thing ya got on tap…”

A beer wouldn’t hurt, and he poured her a nearly black colored German beer before picking up a glass and starting to polish it. Waiting for her to begin, his eyes were focused on how his flames danced within the glass.

“I flew… all the way here… just be fucking rejected. God and she was a crazy one.” The young woman began as she gingerly sipped the beer. Considering how she had knocked back the shots Grillby had expected her to guzzle it down. “I had a week off ya know… I ask this girl if she wants me to come visit ‘er or if I should go back ‘ome… we been friends for a long time, like since I was twelve… and I ‘adn’t seen ‘er in…” looking at her fingers she started to try to count before sighing… “ten years.”

Setting the glass down he went and picked up another one, the silence seeming to provide the opportunity for her to speak more. “I was so excited to see ‘er… ya know…” there was a hiccupped sob that was drowned out as she drank again from the beer, trying to hide the fact she was in pain.

“God… she’s crazy though… not even a ‘ot kinda crazy, just bonafide crazy…” Running a hand over her face she let out a snort of a laugh before starting to list the reasons, holding up a finger each time she came to a new point. “Believes ‘erself to be a necromancer, ‘as an alter for it under her fishtank, apartment decorated like a rejected Halloween shop…” pausing she took another longer draught from the beer.

“But none of that mattered ya know… cause I love her… loved… I don’t know…” there was despair as she struggled with the word before the bartender slowly placed a hand over hers and patted it softly. Just a soft motion to let her know that he was still listening.

“So get this… I figured we could be in like… a polyamorous relationship right?” At this Grillby quirks a brow, seeming to take the cue he didn’t understand she elaborated “Like… because I can’t be here all the time we could keep seeing other people too. Have more than just each other for partners. I live in the states and she lives here… I can’t exactly be ‘ere every day ya know… and she already ‘as a boyfriend…”

“I did all this research too and I ‘ave friends in the commun… commun… into that kinda thing so I figured I could do this… just for ‘er… just to make ‘er ‘appy. But… but she expected like this weird triangle relationship thing.” Grabbing the empty shot glass she placed it near her left hand and put the beer at the right.

“Like… ‘er boyfriend and ‘er would be in a relationship” With this she slid the empty glass to the beer “… and ‘er and I would be in a relationship” taking the beer she brought it close to herself, “and ‘er boyfriend and I would be in a relationship.” Pushing away the beer for a second she brought the shot glass to herself. “See the problem ‘ere?”

“Doesn’t mean you and the boyfriend will like each other…” Grillby finally spoke. His crackling voice startling her and making her tip over the barstool as she pushed back and pointed at him.

“HOLY FUCK YOU TALK!” The woman exclaimed from her new position on the ground as Grillby rushed to her aid. Helping her to her feet her fingers immediately went to his face and ran them across where on a human his mouth would be but instead she was faced with only magic. Eyes wide she continued to prod before Grillby finally opened the small fissure that was his mouth and she gasped. “HOLY HELL!”

Grabbing her hands before she could continue this atrocious violation of his personal space, he shook his head. “I’m made of magic. My mouth appears when I speak. Now please… sit.” Releasing her hands he righted her barstool before returning behind the bar.

Now that she was aware she had an audience that actually understood her she decided to get into the bulk of what was wrong. “Yer right… there is … was… no guarantee that I would ever like ‘im that way. On top of that she lead me ‘ere under false pretens… condit… I thought I would be getting something but I was wrong. Fer instance all I wanted this week was to sleep in the same bed as ‘er… to ‘ave fun and experience the town with ‘er… but apparently that was moving too fast and she ended up sleeping on the couch last night.”

There seemed to be a lot left out but perhaps it was because she was already two shots and a beer in. Grillby provided her another one and she sipped from it as she considered her story. “So I guess I’m the idiot. I came here expecting to rekindle something… give ‘er a relationship she wanted… but that pot smoking cunt of Armageddon…” One of her fists clenched as she thought about what had happened.

“She fucking smokes pot like a damn chimney! Even uses oil instead of just the plant… and she thinks she if fucking pregnant. UGH!” Slamming her fist onto the counter the beer sloshed out of the top as the anger continued to brew.

“On top of that her fucking boyfriend kept… CORNERING me… all worried because I kicked him out of the bedroom. The bed was only large enough for two fucking people… and he would do this when she couldn’t voice an opinion.”

Grillby could see her face turning red with anger as she started to get to the root of the problem. Eyeing the beer, he debated withdrawing it but quickly her fingers wrapped around the glass and she drank heavily from it.

“So get this… instead of talking to me about ‘er problems and the expectations like a fucking adult she calls in the boyfriend to come talk to me with ‘er… Instead she curls up in a fucking ball on the kitchen floor…” rolling her eyes she clenched the glass in her fingers. “So of course I start yelling at ‘er for not being a damned adult... call her the cunt of Armageddon before knocking that stupid USA hat off that prete-… big head of ‘ers… then the boyfriend tries to come to ‘er aid and I just get all up in his face about everything too.”

The glass threatened to crack under the pressure of her fingers as she continued to squeeze before taking another drink of beer, the glass almost empty. Placing it back down, her mood again shifted as the warring emotions clouded her judgment.

“Maybe… maybe I was in the wrong… I shouldn’t ‘ave expected so much… I just…” tears welled in her eyes, and were whisked away by Grillby’s thumbs as swiftly as they came. “And now… now I dun know what to do… I am ‘ere until Sunday and I spent all my money coming ‘ere and… and…” there was a hiccupped sob as she agonized over everything. “I screwed it all up. I just want my best friend back… I just…”

Walking around the bar, Grillby pulled her into his arms and help her close. Running his fingers over the back of her head to sooth and get her to calm herself. The sobs eventually went away as time passed. Jeeze this girl had gone thru a lot, the stamps in her passport had indicated she had only been there three days.

“Did you know this coming down here?” His voice was soft as he rested his chin on the crest of her head. Feeling it pivot left and right he sighed and rubbed her back with his palm. Once she was completely calmed, Grillby released her and she looked away to the beer on the counter before going back to drinking it.

“Truly it is difficult to have to grieve the loss of a friendship,” the fire crackled before her eyes jerked to his face.

“Loss? LOSS? I…” There was the anger and despair that flickered over her features again. “I can’t lose her… she…. She is my whole world…” she muttered before slowly turning the beer glass in her hands.

“I just wanted to come in and save her… I wanted a happy life with her… I would have loved that child… I could have figured out my emotions… I could have…” her voice trailed off as the beer was tainted from tears that escaped from her eyes.

By now more patrons were coming into the bar, and as much as Grillby would have liked to have turned them away to help this woman he couldn’t. None of the others seemed to pay her much mind, just another depressed woman at the bar, not anything they wanted to get involved with. By the time he had a moment to check in with her he found her seat empty, money for the drinks sitting under the nearly empty beer. Thus was the life of a bartender… a shoulder to cry on… an ear to listen… a confessional with real advice… but never to see the resolution take life.


End file.
